


I'll Never Let Him Hurt You Again

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Dean discovers your secret.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I'll Never Let Him Hurt You Again

«Do you know where I left my gun?» Dean asked as he came into the room where you sat staring emptily in front of you. 

Your sleeve was pulled up and your fingers were lightly tracing a nasty bruise around your wrist. As soon as you heard Dean’s voice your head snapped up and you hurriedly covered your wrist with the long sleeve of your sweater. 

«Did you checked the pocket of your leather jacket?» You answered innocently, you hand staying put over your wrist, but Dean seemed to have noticed your hurried action, as his eyes were glued to your hand. 

«What happened to your arm?» He walked closer, pulling your hand away from your wrist, his eyes never leaving the spot. 

«Y/n. Let me see.» His eyes met yours, and you swore you had never seen his eyes this serious before, this raw. 

Reluctantly you let him pull up your sleeve exposing the huge bruise around your wrist. Dean sat silently inspecting the bruise for a long time, his fingers grazing over it, but never pressing down, not wanting you to be in pain. 

«Did he do this to you?» His voice was low when he spoke, eyes still looking down on your wrist. You didn’t answer him, afraid of what he would do if he got to know the truth. 

«Did he?» This time Dean looked up at you, his hands leaving your arm to cup your cheeks. 

You closed your eyes, feeling the feelings welling up inside of you, breaking you from the inside. You nodded weakly, hearing Dean curse under his breath. Dean had never liked your boyfriend, from the minute you had introduced them. Quite frankly Dean had despited the guy. And now he had even more reason to. 

«Has he done anything like this before?» Again you didn’t answer him, didn’t want to let your cover falter in front of Dean, or worse what your boyfriend would do when he found out you had told someone. 

«Damn it, Y/n! Look at me, darling, please look at me.» Dean begged, his thumbs stroking your cheek. 

Slowly you opened your eyes, meeting his green ones, so full of concern. 

Was that really for you? 

«A couple of times, maybe once a week, sometimes twice.» Your broken voice whispered, seeing there was no other way to get Dean off your back.

«That son of a-« Dean stopped himself for saying anything more, taking a few deep breaths. 

«Are you hurt anywhere else? And god damn it, Y/n. I’ll check myself if you don’t show me this time.» He let go of your cheeks as you lifted up the hem of your sweater, pulling it up so your bruised ribs were visible for Dean to see. 

It had happened a few days ago, your boyfriend hadn’t liked the food you had made him, something he didn’t like, and according to him, he had told you multiple times. You ended up on the floor, his foot coming in contact with your ribs over and over again. That night you had slept in the same position he had left you. 

«I’m going to kill him.» Was all Dean said, before he turned around, walking out of the room, only to return again seconds later with an icepack in hand. Gently he pressed the ice pack to your ribs, careful not to hurt you. 

«We have to get you checked up.» He muttered more to himself than to you. 

«I’m okay, Dean. I promise. I can endure it.» 

«But you shouldn’t need to endure it.» He looked up at you again, his eyes are so full of remorse and pity. 

His words somehow seemed to hit a nerve, making tears well up in your eyes and before you knew it, they were rolling down your cheek. Without giving him time to react you threw yourself around his neck, hugging him tightly against you. It didn’t take him long to carefully wrap his arms around you, adding only the needed pressure for you to notice his arms around you. 

«I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise.» He whispered into your neck, before pulling away. 

«And I’m going to start with protecting you from that boyfriend of yours.» 

«Sammy!» He shouted as he walked out of the room. «Get our guns!»


End file.
